a brony's journey
by JeimuzuShige
Summary: a brony is recruited by mysterious people called 'the masters' and is turned into a pony to save equestria and earth! This is my first fan-fiction hope you guys like it!
1. the start of a journey

The day I became a brony was, for lack of a better word, a magical one. My friend had sent me through the first 3 stages in as many days. Denial, anger and bargaining I was on depression, how could I like this? When it happened, I was contacted It started out as a Skype call

"So you're sure that a lot of guys watch this?" I asked

"Of course! It is an amazing show." He replied, I wasn't convinced but, I guess I had to believe him, for the sake of my sanity. Then another call window appeared

"Hang on bro I got another call" I hung up on him without waiting for him to reply, somewhat mad for him making me like the show. "Hello?" I asked hitting the answer button

"Hello Jimmy" a voice replied I was confused and shocked at how this person whom I have never met could know me

"Um who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked desperate for some answers

"My name is not important, however I will tell you that I am part of an organization called the masters so you may call me master"

"Master? A little full of yourself aren't you? Wait what does your organization even do?" so many questions but I was getting none of the answers

"I didn't come up with the name if that is what you're thinking so no; I am not full of myself. The organization is working towards world peace by converting as many people as possible into bronies and pagasisters, as many people who watch the show get along so well"

I was shocked "I'm no brony" I said flushing, who could have told him? "I don't even like the show"

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" I flushed even redder "that doesn't matter anyway I am now recruiting you and If you convert enough people you will become one of the top ranking officials in the masters and don't think about saying no" he said as I opened my mouth to do just that "even if you did you would eventually become a brony so why prolong the inevitable?" I hated to admit it, but his evidence was sound

"Fine we have a deal" and just like that I was a brony on a mission

"So let me get this straight you watch a TV show for little girls and you want me to watch it too?" my friend Jordan asked this was about five months after my first contact with the masters and by then I was a fully fledged brony working on my second convert my first being a girl in drama who had been my friend since 3rd grade all I had to do with her was put the headphones in her ears and have her watch the first episode. The next day she came back stating that she had watched six more episodes.

"Yes I am! And it is amazing come on man try something new…. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" I stoped but I could have gone on for ten whole minutes with the please

"Fine I will watch it how is tonight can we have a sleepover?" he asked most likely hoping the answer would be no I already was getting the text back from my mom It said yes

"Eeyup!" I said we headed to my house right after school and I brought the first episode up on my Xbox 360 seeing as It could connect to YouTube and It was in HD I thought that was the best idea. We went through 9 episodes in one weekend; he was converted totally and completely. The next month I contacted the masters. They came on the screen a light behind them to create shadows hiding their faces

"How goes it Hypnon?" one said calling me by my code name, which was coincidentally my pony name as well. (I created my own I am proud to admit, he a blue unicorn with grey eyes, a blond mane and tail that had streaks of blue in them, the cutie mark was a hypnotic swirl because him and I are good at getting people to see things our way)

"it goes well I have converted two and have gotten many of my friends to watch it afterword's hearing them say it wasn't as bad as they thought" I said mildly proud of my accomplishments one of them raised an eyebrow

"That is good, very good tell me would you ever like to go to equestria? " The second one asked, I raised an eyebrow

"Wait are you seriously asking me that? As if you don't know the answer, Hell yeah I would like to go! But we both know that's not possible right?" I laughed, they didn't "wait really, I can, how!" even through the shadow I could see them smiling the first one said

"I think it is time for you to become a master" his hat (which looked like the great and powerful Trixie's was surrounded by an orange glow and floated up revealing a, get this, horn A FRIKKEN UNICORN HORN that had an orange glow around _it_ then the glow shot out from the horn_, through my computer screen_ and hit me square in the face I fell hitting my head of the bedpost and as I fell I could have sworn I heard laughing.

The next morning I opened my eyes expecting to be in equestria but instead I was home laying in bed I sighed

"Well time to go to school." I said depressed I really expected to be in equestria but of course that was silly. I walked into a bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair but my stupid horn was in the way so I gave up and started brushing. Wait a sec _a horn?_ Why did I have a horn? This made no sense then I remembered last night "okay, okay! Calm down; I have a horn no big deal right? Just hide it under a hat." So I put on a hat and left for school. First period was fine, second well, in second we don't do much so that was okay too, now third that was hard. I had to lie, Applejack would have hated me, but what else could I do? I told him I had a hair condition. Handed him a doctor's note explaining it, he bought it….. Mostly. I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me but he didn't pursue it. In fourth now that was weird I was taking notes (as usual) when the door opened a girl about my height but a little taller (everyone was taller than me) peaked in she had on a purple shirt and black hair with one purple streak in it. I didn't know why but she looked familiar

"Um, is a Mr." she checked a piece of paper "a Mr. Hypnon here?" my jaw dropped and my eyes widened, now I knew where I had seen her. This was Twilight sparkle in human form.

"No, there isn't" my teacher said people snickered at the name thinking what kind of name is that? I stood up

"That-that's me" her eyes which had been full of worry that she had been led to the wrong room relaxed

"I assume you know why I am here" she said fully entering the room, people were confused they knew me as Jimmy, not as Hypnon

"Actually no, no I don't why are you here?" I asked utterly confused she turned to the door and opened it leaning out

"Celestia? Could you come in here? He doesn't know." she said and my eyes widened again

"No way, NO WAY!" I didn't care who heard me shout, then she walked in. In human form as well wearing a white shirt with a sun on it (of course) and blue jeans she was the size of a full grown adult but her hair was the most interesting part. It was shorter than in the show but still was long and seemed to flow as if there was a breeze I got down on my knees.

"Princess Celestia, it is an honor to meet you." Now at this time the whole class was confused except for my friend Michael.

"Wait are you telling me that she is real!" I turned around shaking my head

"I know right?" I replied as I turned back to her she said

"well something bad is about to happen and, long story short both our worlds are in trouble I will explain it more in detail when we get to equestria" she said her horn glowing as she transformed her and twilight back to normal completely obliterating any doubt I may have had "so Hypnon are you ready?" she asked horn still glowing.

"Yes." I said as I felt the glow surround me I was changing I grew hair, blue hair, all over my body the hair-no the mane was growing out and becoming flecked with blue; a tail grew out and did the same thing. My clothes disappeared and my cutie mark appeared a hypnotic swirl just as I had drawn. I was now more than ever Hypnon "well see you guys later I've got two planets to save!" I said as the warm glow of Twilight's horn enveloped us all whisking us away to equestria. The last thing I saw was the look on my friends face, and it was hilarious.

End chapter 1


	2. hearts and hooves day

With a flash we appeared in ponyville. I looked around and began to get more and more exited as I saw sugar cube corner, and Rarity's shop and then town hall. My eyes widened as soon as they landed on Twilights house

"OH MY CELESTIA! We're in ponyville we are actually in ponyeville!"I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. _This is so amazing_ I thought

"Of course we're in ponyville why wouldn't we be?" Twilight asked

"It is just hard to believe, all this time and it was right here! It was real!" I said getting antsy to check out the town the princess noticed me shifting from hoof to hoof and said:

"Well I will leave you to it you will be staying at my faithful student's place for the days you are here so go for it!" I ran into ponyville top speed not caring how many times I tripped (I really needed to get used to my new body) and not caring if anyon-no anypony laughed. I made it into sugar cube corner and ran inside tripping on the way in I fell face first onto the ground.

"Ow" I said though it was muffled by the floor I brought my head up to come face-to-hoof with Rainbow Dash she was doing her best not to laugh but I could see tears in her eyes as she fought the urge "go ahead" I said as I could feel my face slightly heating this was so embarrassing Rainbow Dash fell to the floor laughing tears streaming down her face I got up "It's not _that _funny" I said she staggered to her feet. Or hoofs rather, I still wasn't used to pony talk.

"S-s-sorry" she said gasping for air "I just have never seen a stallion that couldn't walk before"

"Yeah well, I'm not used to being a stallion or a pony for that matter" I said before I could help myself

"Wait what!" _uh-oh _"you're not used to being a pony? What do you mean by that!" she said as though interrogating me I was torn between fear and the irresistible urge brony fan squeal.

"Uh-I-I'm-I mean" I stammered trying to come up with an excuse as to why I said that. When low-and-behold Twilight ran in. "Oh hey Twilight! Well I will just be going now bye!" I ran out leaving Twilight to talk to her. When I got out I remembered why I went in there in the first place. My stomach growled and I groaned I was NOT going back there but, I was so hungry what was I supposed to do? Suddenly a brown paper bag landed in front of me I looked up to see a smiling Pinky pie. "Uh thanks" I said smiling

"yourwelcome" she said in her fast way of talking " Dashbeingmean to you and thought I should try to cheer you up!" she said calming down a bit "well… open it!"

"O-oh right!" I opened the bag to find the most amazing looking mini cake I had ever seen it wasn't a cup cake, no it was a mini cake. As in smaller than normal I bit into the cake and it was amazing the icing so creamy and the cake itself so moist it was probably what heaven would taste like. You know if you could eat heaven. "THIS IS AMAZING!" I screamed

"Wow! That's twelve exclamation points you must really like it, I usually only get like five" Pinky Pie said

"Wait what? Oh never mind it was really good" I said somewhat confused. "Well I gotta go see you later!" I yelled back as I ran off back to the library then I thought _wait a sec my mom might freak if I don't let her know _"well that stinks" I said to myself.

"What stinks?" said a country voice. I turned around and there stood Applejack with a questioning but friendly look on her face.

"Oh! Well you wouldn't understand, but thanks anyway" I said turning away

"Now how can ah expect to help when ya won't even let me try?" she asked I couldn't help it I answered.

"Well I need to get home but I Live a _long_ way from here." I said trying to keep my cover as long as I could

"Well how far is it?" she asked

"To far" I said before I heard hoofs hitting the pavement behind me I turned around to see princess Celestia, Applejack bowed

"Did I hear something about wanting to go home?" she asked with a knowing look on her face

"Yes" I said looking down sadly

"Well then let's go shall we?" she said as her horn glowed It was a different color that it had been before and we warped. I appeared in front of my house in human form the limits of Celestia's power were endless. I walked inside

"Hey mom" I said

"Jimmy! A little early aren't we?" she replied I remembered that I got out of school only an hour ago and school was just letting out

"Well I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked worried

"I-Well-uhhh" this was harder than explaining to Rainbow " you know how I watch My little pony?" I asked

"Yes I know"

"Well apparently it is real" I said.

"What do you mean?" then princess Celestia appeared out of nowhere. "Oh so that's what you mean"

"I just realized I didn't tell you why you were called upon in the first place. You see our universes are colliding, and if that happens, not only will Equestria become polluted, but the dramatic shifts of your world's continents could end up in mass death."

"So now you know where I will be for a while and who knows maybe you could go there as well it's like here but you know…. Cleaner" Celestia's horn glowed, again a different color and began to surround us "Well goodbye mom" I said with a sad smile "hopefully I'll see you later." The transportation spell took and we were taken once again to ponyville. I walked around for a bit and after a while the sun began to go down and I went back to the Library.

"Hey Hypnon!" I turned to see Twilight coming inside.

"Oh hey Twilight" I said sheepishly "sorry for leaving you with Rainbow Dash back there"

"Oh its okay I explained it to everypony so they know now"

"That's good!"

"Although I am sorry"

"What about?" I asked genuinely confused

"Tomorrow is hearts and hooves day, and you will be away from your very special somepony"

"Oh… no It's alright I don't have a very special somepony in fact I never have….." I fought back tears as I thought of something that was terrible. "But I have always had friends there to get me through it when that fact was too much to bear" the tears began to flow and I ran to my room "I have to go now goodnight" I said closing the door behind me. I had never really thought about all my friends did for me and now it was all gone.

I woke up next morning and didn't know where I was for a bit then I remembered I was in Equestria and it was hearts and hooves day. I didn't have anywhere to go today so I rolled over "five more minutes." I mumbled

"OH COME ON!" I heard outside the door

"Rainbow shhhh" I also heard this coming from Twilight

"But he's been in there forever" Rainbow Dash said

"Are you girls spying on me?" I asked incredulous

"Uh no we ain't" said Applejack I could imagine her lie face right about now I got up and quietly walked to the door turning the knob silently I flung the door open and all of the ponies except Pinky Pie fell into my room. I sighed and walked over to the dresser levitated a comb and combed my hair.

"Care to explain?" I asked when I was done

"Well come see for yourself!" I heard pinky shout from the other room. AS I walked in I saw a Pegasus with a tan coat a light blue mane and almond colored eyes.

"Hey Jimmy" he said I didn't recognize him but by his voice I realized I wouldn't have even if he had been human. I had only seen him one at my birthday party

"Dylan?" I asked incredulous

"It's Dust bite here"

"Well I'm Hypnon"

"Isn't this awesome!" He said losing his composure. I smiled

"Eeyup" I said and we ran out the door together to explore the town.

end chapter 2


	3. the wall

Chapter 3

A few days after hearts and hooves day I went to find a job. Dust bite went to sweet apple Acres because he loves to farm. I however needed to get one that I could do, so I went to quills and sofas to see if I could get a job there. But seeing as the only business they really get is from Twilight they didn't hire me. I was walking through town when Dust walked up.

"Find a job yet?" he asked

"No."

"Yeah well Applejack didn't hire me either I wasn't very good at apple bucking. If you know what I mean" I cringed

"Ouch." I could only imagine the pain from both the family jewels, and from the shot to the pride "Well I am going to try sugar cube corner and see if they need any help there." I said

"Yeah okay well then I will try Rarity's boutique see what I can do." Dust and I had been trying to get enough money for a house. Seeing how we couldn't mooch off Twilight forever, plus we could use the money. As I walked into sugar cube corner I saw pinky pie bouncing towards me

"Of course you can have a job!" she said excitedly

"How did yo-"

"Oh I read the story." She said cryptically, I imagined somewhere, somehow she was breaking fourth wall "you start tomorrow"

"Awesome!" I walked off towards the house that was for sale, it was baby blue with a green door. I liked it and so did Dust It would be a nice house and it was only "oh sweet Celestia the price has gone up! Now it's 2,000 bits! Instead of 1,000" suddenly my attention was caught by a royal guard. He was carrying a letter in his mouth. He trotted up to me and asked

"Are you Hypnon?" I told him I was and he handed me the letter I read it and it said

_Dear Hypnon I must speak with you urgently it is about your family please take the quickest train out here thank you._

_-Princess Celestia_

I jumped on the fasted train they had and quickly rode it to Canterlot. I got off before the train had stopped and ran my eyes full of worry. What could have happened? I wondered as I burst through the palace doors and flew past the guards before they could stop me. I made it to the princess when they caught me and wrestled me to the ground. She approached and waved them off

"Ah Hypnon I see you got my letter?"

"Yes!" I shouted "What's happened to my family?"

"Your mother is much displeased that you left before she was able to say anything to you" I face-hoofed this was the urgent thing that required my attention? I thought to myself 'curse you princess Trollestia.'

"Well you were the one who magiced me away isn't it your fault?" I asked

"That wasn't the only reason I called you here." She said suddenly serious "I don't think you are taking your studies very seriously. How are you going to save the world?"

"Oh come on Princess" I said "you and I both know you don't really need me. You can do it with any human"

"Oh but that is where you are dead wrong mister Hypnon. You and your friend Dust are quite important, and you can't hide behind that wall of yours forever." With that she opened the door with her magic. I began to walk out when I turned and said

"No, but I can try" I continued out shocked that she had known about my wall. You see I hide behind what I call my 'wall of insanity' and I throw a lot over it all my depression, pessimism, heak even my seriousness is out of the way safely tucked out of sight. But there are times when the wall cracks, Twilight's mentioning of hearts and hooves day was one, and a great depression washes over me, the princess had just broken another part of the wall. I sat in a trance on the way home. Thinking about how she knew that, sure she was the princess but still, I had only just figured myself out, I reached ponyville and knew I had to talk with dust about this. I found him at Rarity's Boutique.

"DUST!" I yelled as I flew in the door startling Rarity at the same time

"Oh, Hypnon you are so lucky Rarity had just finished that dress or you would be toast!" Dust said to me smirking"

"A lady would never stoop to such violence but still you are quite lucky" she said glaring at me, that is until she saw my face "oh my. Hypnon darling are you ok?" I looked away and said

"I just found out Celestia actually needed me" Rarity wasn't impressed, but Dust having one been human himself knew what I was saying

"Oh, dude." He said "are you sure it wasn't a misunderstanding? Like if she just needed to have a human?"

"100%" I responded "also what-what if we don't ever get to see our families? Like what if we have to pay the ultimate price?" I asked sitting down

"I-I hadn't thought of that." He said sitting down next to me. "Hey in the fan fictions shouldn't we have tried to lean to use out abilities by now?"

"What like magic and flight training?"

"Exactly like that!" he said "I am off to ask _Rainbow dash" _he said her name in such a way that I couldn't help but look at him raising an eye brow. Lucky for him Rarity had already left the room as to give us some privacy.

"Rainbow and Dust Bite sitting in a tree." I began as he turned almost as red as one of Applejacks apples "I suppose I should go learn from Twilight" I said standing up "Don't fall in love with a pony while I'm gone, okay?"

"W-wait" he began I turned looking at him return to his normal color "Think about it for a second have you at any time in the street looked at a mare and thought: oh she's cute? Because I think these pony minds are doing something to us."

Now that he mentioned it I had, but only for a second

"Now think about Twilight since I know she was your favorite pony." She was, before I came to equestria, and as I thought about her the more exited I was to go and see her

"DARN IT DUST!" he laughed knowing what he had just done cheering me up in the process "well fine sure I might think she's cute but, that's not why I am going to get magic training from her" I left and so did Dust we went our separate ways eager to begin training

**A/N**

**Long enough? There you go le spy, just a little bit of constructive criticism taken into account**

**Please remember to review so I don't think that nopony is reading this well that's all I got.**

**Peace!**

**A/N **


End file.
